


real cuddle hours

by TenementFunster



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pls be patient w/ me, wrote this at an ungodly hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenementFunster/pseuds/TenementFunster
Summary: vince has a nightmare so he goes to the only person he knows will care





	real cuddle hours

**Author's Note:**

> kinda all over the place  
> sorry ‘bout that
> 
> i’ll probably do another chapter or just write another thing that vaguely references this coz i like the idea

Vince was thrown awake in a cold sweat. Head in hands, he suddenly became aware of his heartbeat. Covering his mouth he attempted to slow his breathing to a regular pace before letting out a prolonged sigh.

Since moving in he’d become all too accustomed to waking every other night. Nonetheless, it managed to scare the shit out of him. Every time.

Knowing it’d be useless to try and sleep, Vince forced himself out of bed and towards the hall. Stepping outside his room he knew exactly where he’d go as he wasn’t too fond of missing out on his beauty sleep. He quickly and rather quietly knocked on the door to Howard’s room before letting himself in.

Howard was laying in his bed with his elbow over his eyes, clearly trying to sleep. “What do you want?” He didn’t even move.

“How the hell did you know it was me?” Face screwed up in confusion, Vince glanced around himself. It was as if he was expecting some secret hidden camera to be spying on him.

“Who else would it be? Nobody else would ever voluntarily step foot in this room.” Howard grovelled.

“Jeez, what’s up with you? Did Naboo insult your jazz records again?” Vince suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

“There’s nothing wrong with those LP’s, thank you.” Howard swiftly avoided the question.

Vince rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Anyway, mind if I join you?” He hadn’t considered how that question might sound to anyone else before the words exited his mouth.

Howard moved his arm from his face as he grew skeptical. “I beg your pardon?” He questioned, Staring at the small man as the implications of that question floated around in his mind.

“Not like that. Come on Howard, how old are you? I mean in your room, can’t seem to sleep in mine.” Vince rubbed the back of his neck.

“If you have to,” Howard sighed, “You’ll have to sleep on the floor though - my bed’s preserved for only the best.”

Vince didn’t have to time to even give that a second thought. He’d already found himself curled up under a carpet and trying to make himself at home. After a few minutes of awkward rolling around he figured it was a pointless venture. There was no way in hell this would be any better than having the nightmares to begin with.

Howard had been surreptitiously keeping an eye on Vince. He had offered up a pillow or two and even a proper blanket but Vince refused.

“You’re going to catch a cold sleeping like that.”

“Mind your own business, tiny eyes.”

Howard scoffed at the remark made against his perfectly normal sized eyes and gave a stern look. “I was going to invite you to join me but maybe I’ll reconsider.”

Vince turned himself around to face Howard who, unfortunately, now had his back to him. He unfurled himself from within his den and sneaked over to where Howard was situated.

“So…” Vince started.

“What?” Howard didn’t even give him the time of day.

Vince began to practically plead. “I’m absolutely freezing laying down here, let me join you. Go on, just for tonight. I’m not gonna try anythin’, come on.”

Howard didn’t say a word but manoeuvred himself to the other side of the bed.

“Nice one.” Vince grinned as he enveloped himself in with the self titled jazz maverick, taking up more room than he had any right to.

Howard once again manoeuvred himself. This time in the direction of the small man now positioned beside him. He slid his arms around the waist of said small man.

“Christ, you were right about preserving your bed for ‘only the best’.” Vince whispered in a pretty condescending manner. The only response he received was the shrew-eyed man wedging his face into the crook of his neck.

Vince’s face had a smile beaming across it due to a slight chuckle that he was unable to hold back. The well-needed intimacy was enough to send him into an almost immediate slumber. He knew he wouldn’t have to worry about nightmares anymore.


End file.
